The invention relates to a method for operating a cleaning appliance, in particular a floor cleaning appliance, which has a control device and at least one cleaning element for cleaning a surface, wherein the cleaning element has a local memory element and the control device comprises a control memory member and wherein the control device is connected to a reader for reading the local memory element.
In addition, the invention relates to a cleaning appliance for implementing the method.
For the purpose of cleaning a surface, in particular a floor surface, cleaning appliances are used which have at least one cleaning element. The cleaning element can be designed, for example, in the form of a sweeping or scrubbing brush or also in the form of a cleaning pad or, for example, also in the form of a suction lip, with the aid of which liquid can be taken up from the surface to be cleaned. The control of the cleaning appliance is brought about with the aid of a control device. The control device can be connected, for example, to a motor, for example an electric motor or a combustion engine which drives the at least one cleaning element. At least one cleaning element of the cleaning appliance comprises a memory element which can be read by an associated reader. The reader is in communication with the control device. This offers the possibility of reading data stored in the local memory element with the aid of the reader and communicating them to the control device.
It is suggested in DE 10 2007 050 351 A1 in this connection to store data which identify a cleaning tool in the local memory element. The memory element can be integrated into a transponder, i.e. into a radio communication element which records and answers incoming signals.
The at least one cleaning element of the cleaning appliance can normally be exchanged since it is subject to wear and tear during operation of the cleaning appliance and will therefore be worn down during the course of time. It must then be replaced by a new cleaning element of the same type. Often, different cleaning elements can also be used in one cleaning appliance. In this respect, the user must, however, take particular care that he uses only cleaning elements which are actually suitable for the specific cleaning appliance. If the user uses an unsuitable cleaning element, this can lead to a malfunctioning of the cleaning appliance or, however, also to an unsatisfactory cleaning result. There is also the risk of the surface to be cleaned being damaged by an unsuitable cleaning element.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method for operating a cleaning appliance of the type specified at the outset as well as a cleaning appliance for implementing the method, with which the risk of the user unintentionally using an unsuitable cleaning element is reduced.